An actuator in a vehicle door latch device comprises a motor, a worm wheel turned by the motor, and a locking lever (active lever) movable between a locking position and an unlocking position by manually operating means such as a key cylinder and a locking knob on a door and by a motor. One rotary surface of the worm wheel is rotatably supported on a casing and the other rotary surface of the worm wheel is selectively engagable with the locking lever to allow the locking lever to turn to the locking and unlocking positions with rotation of the worm wheel as described in Patent Literature 1.